


Up to no good

by Trickster_1996



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Jon's just vibing his new post coma archivist powers here, M/M, song based fanart, takes place during s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_1996/pseuds/Trickster_1996
Summary: Sometimes Martin has clearly good ideas, this one though doesn't exactly seem to be one of them.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 27





	Up to no good

_So he tells you he loves you now?_  
_Driving you crazy how fingers on lips,_  
_Allow his hands on your hips_  
_You know you shouldn't do this_

[ **Up to no good - the Hoosiers** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9U4ZPs6Eyus)

**Author's Note:**

> I was like halfway through the picture when I started thinking "this one needs EYES" so yeah you can thank my 00:30 am brain for that addition I guess


End file.
